sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
AceStar/Fate Lyrics
:Color Code Guide: ::Iron Frill Members: , , , , , , ::Miraicle Members: , , , , , , ::Combined Lines: , #6a5acd|Miy}}/ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears #df73ff|Sak}}/ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears #fa7099|Ryu}}/ Shananananana shanananananana You you You you #fa7099|Ryu}}/ Beautiful, beautiful You you You you #ff6961|Ama}}/ watashi rashii sekai watashi rashii mirai #ff6961|Ama}}/ yorokobi wo mune ni nani mo kowakunai #6a5acd|Miy}}/ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears #df73ff|Sak}}/ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears #ff6961|Ama}}/ Shananananana shanananananana #ff6961|Ama}}/ atarashii kisetsu ga hajimaru #df73ff|Sak}}/ kimi no hitokoto ga ne hikari na no #fa7099|Ryu}}/ waraitobashite ikiteikou #ff6961|Ama}}/ watashi rashii sekai watashi rashii mirai #ff6961|Ama}}/ yorokobi wo mune ni nani mo kowakunai #6a5acd|Miy}}/ Beautiful days, beautiful nights #6a5acd|Miy}}/ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears |-|Kanji= Beautiful days, beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears みんなで歌えばスベテ花となり舞う Shananananana shanananananana 私たち守られてるから Beautiful days, beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears みんなで笑えばスベテ思い出になる Shananananana shanananananana 新しい季節が始まる Hey you 教えて何を求めて これからをね歩いてゆくのか 謎だらけで不安だけど 君がいる いつだって You you ここに集まれば It’s alright baby You you 笑い飛ばして生きていこう 私らしい世界私らしい未来 Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh 喜びを胸に何も怖くない Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Fashion show 歩くみたいに胸はって Sing out loud, sing out loud 広がるエナジー 春夏秋冬めぐるココロ わくわくの Flow いつだって You you 笑顔は夢への引き金で You you 意味ないような一歩も宝物 私らしい世界私らしい未来 Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh 喜びを胸に何も怖くない Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Beautiful days, beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears みんなで歌えばスベテ花となり舞う Shananananana shanananananana 私たち守られてるから Beautiful days, beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears みんなで笑えばスベテ思い出になる Shananananana shanananananana 新しい季節が始まる Oh yeah 君の一言がねヒカリなの Yeah 笑い飛ばして生きていこう 私らしい世界私らしい未来 Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh 喜びを胸に何も怖くない Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Beautiful days, beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears |-|English= Beautiful days, beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears If we sing together, everything dance around the flowers Shananananana shanananananana Because we are protected by you Beautiful days beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears If we laugh together, all this will become our memories Shananananana shanananananana A new season begins Hey you tell me what you want Is it to keep on walking with us? Full of mysteries, and it makes me anxious But you’re here Always and forever You you As long as we’re together it’s alright baby You you Laugh it off and live on A world I can be myself in, a future I can be myself in Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Stay joyful at heart, and you’ll fear nothing Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Like you’re at a fashion show, walk with pride Sing out loud, sing out loud, the energy spreads out My heart swirling through the seasons This exciting flow Always and forever You you Smiles are the trigger that lead us to our dreams You you Even a seemingly meaningless step is a treasure to us A world I can be myself in, a future I can be myseif in Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Stay joyful at heart, and you’ll fear nothing Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Beautiful days, beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears If we sing together, everything dance around the flowers Shananananana shanananananana Because weare protected by you Beautiful days beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears If we laugh together, all this will become our memories Shananananana shanananananana A new season begins Oh yeah Just a single word from you shines like the light Yeah Laugh it off and live on A world I can be myself in, a future I can be myself in Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Stay joyful at heart, and you’ll fear nothing Beautiful, beautiful Beautiful, beautiful, oh oh Beautiful days, beautiful nights Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful tears - ByuuByuu= See ByuuByuu - Kibou ni Tsuite= |-|Romaji= TBA |-|Kanji= TBA |-|English= TBA }} }} #00FFFF|Min}}/ Sorezore no shiawase furikazashite mo #800080|Cho}}/ Taorenai futari de tatte iyou ne #7f678e|Kot}}/ Kienai maboroshi Mugen KURAIMAKKUSU saigo no yoru #B92D11|Bar}}/ ENDORESU wo kizame zanshin ni Dakishimete mo kowarenai kurai #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Itsumo homete kureta shikatte kureta #32CD32|Hos}}/ Kitto raku ni naru shi samishiku naru ne #7f678e|Kot}}/ Kuchinai omokage Dakara DISUTINII toki wo koete #800080|Cho}}/ Onaji Chikyuu funde irareru wa Tamashii dake soba ni oite ne #97C4D3|Sas}}/ / / Dakara DISUTINII toki wo koete #800080|Cho}}/ / Tamashii dake soba ni oite ne |-|Kanji= TBA |-|English= TBA - Colorful Starlight= |-|Romaji= TBA |-|Kanji= TBA |-|English= TBA - Wolf Boy= |-|Romaji= TBA |-|Kanji= TBA |-|English= TBA }} }} / Kawaikunai #fa8072|Ryu}}/ kawaikunai #97C4D3|Sas}}/ "Motto mitsumete" #6a5acd|Miy}}/ Kawaii no ni #7f678e|Kot}}/ kawaii no ni #32CD32|Hos}}/ Demo ijikechau #32CD32|Hos}}/ watashi ga AH (#df73ff|Sak}}/ CHURURU CHURURU) #B92D11|Bar}}/ uragaeshi #20B2AA|Hua}}/ anata ga AH (#ff6961|Ama}}/ CHURURU CHURURU) #32CD32|Hos}}/ ippai #800080|Cho}}/ Maa maa #BA55D3|Cho}}/ Naite mitari #ff6961|Ama}}/ sunete mitari #800080|Cho}}/ "Nande nan darou" #FE4EDA|Nat}}/ Ano ko mitaku #00FFFF|Min}}/ kawaii ko ni #20B2AA|Hua}}/ Demo ijikechau #ff6961|Ama}}/ itsumo koi wa (#BA55D3|Cho}}/ CHURURU CHURURU) #FE4EDA|Nat}}/ BIHAINDO #97C4D3|Sas}}/ takusan ja nai (#32CD32|Hos}}/ CHURURU CHURURU) #BA55D3|Cho}}/ kono maryoku de #df73ff|Sak}}/ Zenshin #800080|Cho}}/ Kawaikunai #c1ddfd|Shi}}/ kawaikunai #00FFFF|Min}}/ "Motto mitsumete" #ff6961|Ama}}/ Kawaii no ni #FE4EDA|Nat}}/ kawaii no ni #BA55D3|Cho}}/ Demo ijikechau #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Zenshin kourasechau #FE4EDA|Nat}}/ / "Nande nan darou" #ff6961|Ama}}/ naretara ii no ni #df73ff|Sak}}/ / Demo ijikechau #B92D11|Bar}}/ / / Kawaikunai #97C4D3|Sas}}/ / kawaikunai #B92D11|Bar}}/ / / nanka kawaikunai #97C4D3|Sas}}/ / "Motto mitsumete" #800080|Cho}}/ / / Kawaii no ni #ff6961|Ama}}/ / kawaii no ni #800080|Cho}}/ / / kokoro no watashi wa #ff6961|Ama}}/ / Demo ijikechau |-|Kanji= TBA |-|English= TBA - Hirari/Hitori/Kirari= |-|Romaji= Hirari/Hitori/Kirari to kagayake Hitori dakeredo hitori de wa nai Start! susumu tame no lesson Minna tomodachi datta Minna rival datta demo ne Zettai omote to ura de damashita mama de Tatakattari wa shinakatta Star kurukuru to motomerareru mono mo kawaru Erabareru chance wo tsukamitore! Actress no mirai wo shinjite Yume wo kanaeru tame ni utai odoru Hitori hitori/Kirari to theme wo koeyō Jibun no koto wo amayakashitara zenbu minukarete shimau yo Zutto doryoku wo shitari Sotto naiteita no mo shitteta Koe wa, kakenaku tatte Otagai no koto wo takameru shigeki ni naru Stage, tatsu basho de Utsuri kata mo utsuri kawaru Yami to hikari to wo tokihanate! Utsukushī shiroi tori ga habataku Oyogu tame ni itameta ashi mo wasure Honmono dake ga ataerareru kandō Afureta kyō no namida no kioku, kitto, asu no mikata ni naru Kimi wa sutekitte setsunai toki mo Mitome aeteru kokoro hiraite iku Motto sugoi to kakushinshiteru kara Wazato kitsui kotoba mo itta Star, hoshitachi wa, sorezore no ima, ikiteiru I'' de tsunagatte iru, ai wo miseru! ''Hirari/Hitori/Kirari to kagayake Kinō no watashi wa mō, soko ni inai yo Hitori hitori/Kirari to, theme wo koeyō Afureta kyō no namida no kioku, kitto, asu no mikata ni naru |-|Kanji= ヒラリ/ヒトリ/キラリと輝け ひとりだけれど独りではない スタート！進むためのレッスン みんな友達だった みんなライバルだった　でもね 絶対表と裏でだましたままで 闘ったりはしなかった スターくるくると求められるものも変わる 選ばれるチャンスをつかみとれ！ アクトレスの未来を信じて 夢をかなえるために歌い踊る ヒトリヒトリ/キラリとテーマを超えよう 自分のことをあまやかしたら全部みぬかれてしまうよ ずっと努力をしたり そっと泣いていたのも知ってた 声は　かけなくたって おたがいのことを高める刺激になる ステージ　立つ場所で うつりかたも移り変わる 闇と光とを　とき放て! 美しい白い鳥が　はばたく 泳ぐために痛めた脚も忘れ 本物だけがあたえられる　感動 あふれた今日の涙の記憶　きっと　あすの味方になる きみはすてきって　せつない時も 認めあえてる心　ひらいていく もっとすごいと　確信してるから わざときつい言葉も言った スター　星たちは　それぞれの今　生きている Iでつながっている　愛をみせる! ヒラリ/ヒトリ/キラリと輝け 昨日のわたしはもう　そこにいないよ ヒトリヒトリ/キラリと　テーマを超えよう あふれた今日の涙の記憶　きっと　あすの味方になる |-|English= Something's shining alone It's alone, yet it's not lonely So let's start our lesson to move on! Everyone is friends Everyone is also rivals, but We never trick everyone before or behind us And we never made a cultivation The star spins and we seek another thing So let's use our chosen chance! Believe the future of Actresses Sing and dance to grant your dreams Let's overcome beyond our own shining themes If you pamper yourself, you'll lose everything We've did all with our efforts And we've cried in other side But our voices couldn't reach them Yet as we work together, we were boosted The stage―the place where we stand always move and keep moving and shine both the darkness and light! A beautiful white bird flies Forgetting it's leg to swim The excitement only given for those who are real Our tears and memories that overflows today will surely become or ally for tomorrow You are so great, even on painful times Those hearts you recognized are opened Have a greater confidence Say those words that is tight of arts The stars are living by their own They connected by their own and seek the love Believe the future of Actresses The yesterday me is no longer there Let's overcome beyond our own shining themes Our tears and memories that overflows today will surely become or ally for tomorrow }} }} Category:AceStar Category:Iron Frill Category:Miraicle Category:AS019 Category:Lyrics